She Will Be Loved
by The Silent Wind
Summary: When inuyasha feels it's the right time to tell kagome his feelings, he finds out it's the wrong time. A one-shot songfic.


Disclaimer: I just got a package in the mail...What? i got denied to own inuyasha or the song "She will be loved" by maroon 5.  
  
_Beauty queen of only eighteen _

_She had some trouble with herself _

_He was always there to help her _

_She always belonged to someone else_  
  
Inuyasha paced back and forth muttering to himself "Kagome i love you. No thats not right. Hi kagome i need to tell you something. No. I should just probably see how it goes. Yeah."  
  
_I drove for miles and miles _

_And wound up at your door _

_I've had you so many times _

_but somehow I want more_  
  
Inuyasha went over to the bone eaters well. 'Well this is it.' He jumped in surrounded by blue light. While he was traveling through time he was thinking about his future life with kagome. 'We'll have a son. We can either live in her time or mine. Plus she likes me as i am so i won't need the shikon jewel.'  
  
_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_And she will be loved _

_She will be loved_  
  
When he reached her time, he jumped out of the well. Before he left he thought it through once more. ' But am i ready? I mean she might think i still like kikyo. But i don't.' He left the well, nervous but excited to see kagome.  
  
_Tap on my window knock on my door _

_I want to make you feel beautiful _

_I know I tend to get so insecure _

_It doesn't matter anymore_  
  
Inuyasha walked into the house to see Mrs. Higurashi making dinner. When she heard the door open, she looked to see it was just inuyasha. " Hi inuyasha. Have you come to see kagome?" she asked. "Yes. Is she here?" he asked kind of nervous. What would kagome say. "She is up in her room." she replied. "Thank you" he said walking up to kagome's room.  
  
_It's not always rainbows and butterflies _

_It's compromise that moves us along _

_My heart is full and my door's always open _

_You can come anytime you want_  
  
He knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. When the door opened, inuyasha stared. There was kagome in a very nice blue dress, high heel shoes, and her hair in a bun. "Hi inuyasha. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha didn't come back to reality. ' Why did she dress like this? Is it for me?' Kagome waved her hand in front of inuyasha's face. "Anyone there?" she asked.  
  
_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_And she will be loved _

_and she will be loved _

_and she will be loved _

_and she will be loved_  
  
Inuyasha then snapped back to reality. "What?" Kagome looked impatient. " I asked you why you were here." Inuyasha looked down. ' Well its now or never' he thought. "Kagome i-"  
  
_I know where you hide _

_Alone in your car _

_Know all of the things that make you who you are _

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all _

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_  
  
"Kagome" her mom called. " Come on" "Ok mom." she yelled back making inuyasha cover his ears "Inuyasha do you wanna come with me?" ' It wouldn't hurt "Sure" he replied. He went down with kagome. When they got outside, inuyasha gasped. There was a boy, ' No doubt, that hobo guy' he thought, with that thing kagome called a car. ' why is he here though' he thought trying to push a certain idea out of his head.  
  
_Tap on my window knock on my door _

_I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
_

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved_  
  
But that idea came back when kagome walked up to hojo and kissed him. ' NO' "Hi hojo." she said. "Are you ready?" he asked her with a smile. "Hold on" kagome walked up to inuyasha. "Before you wanted to tell me something. What was it?" Inuyasha looked at her with sadness in his eyes. Inuyasha looked up as it started raining.  
  
_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye _

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
  
I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
  
"Just that i'm happy for you and your boyfriend" he said turning around. But kagome caught up with him. "But you didn't know that until today." Inuyasha didn't look back at her. "Fine. I came here to tell a certain someone i love her. But now i see those emotions i have can't be returned. Goodbye kagome." and with that he ran into the wellhouse and jumped in the well. Kagome ran after him but was to slow. When kagome jumped thorugh the well, she saw inuyasha walking to the woods. "Inuyasha wait." Inuyasha looked back to see the one he loved and will always love. He looked back at her for the last time and ran to the woods to start his life of anger and sadness. Kagome never saw inuyasha again.  
  
_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

A/N: I hope you liked it. I know it's sad at the ending but all of my songfics have happy endings and i wanted to try one with a sad one. R&R


End file.
